Snowed In
by MusicFlows
Summary: Shinobu and Kahoko are trapped overnight at the school where they coach orchestra. Will they finally reveal how they feel about each other? Set during her first year of University. No real lemon, but some explicit details that exceed a T-rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Snowed In**

Shinobu stood alone at the classroom window, watching the snow fall. Just as the weather report predicted, there was now a big blanket of snow on the ground and it was predicted to continue through the night. He figured that most of the orchestra children would get his message or hear the report and stay away from rehearsal, but in case somebody did show, Shinobu decided that he had to be here. It would be awful if any of the students were stranded all alone at the school.

The scene laid out before him was breathtaking. Thick snow had softened the landscape into soft curves. In the evening's waning light everything had a slightly pink cast to it; the snow, the trees, the air. Into that magical setting appeared a figure in the distance, trudging through the frozen blanket. Shinobu's heart leapt with anticipation. If it was who he thought it was he was delighted to see her, even if he was sorry that she made the trip for nothing.

Sure enough, it was Hino-san. Her cherry hair framed her face within a furry parka hood. Her turquoise mittens and scarf glowed against the pale monochromatic surroundings. As she neared he could see her pink cheeks and hear the soft crunching of her boots. He rushed out into the hall to open the main door for her.

"Hino-san!" He swung the door wide to let her pass. "Didn't you get my message?"

She was stomping her boots on the large rubber mat in the hall. "Message? Did you call me?....My phone battery is low." She pulled the phone out of her pocket. "Oh no, the battery is dead." She looked up at him. "So do you mean to say that you've cancelled the rehearsal?"

He nodded. "I have to be here in case any of the students didn't get the message…Listen, I should stay here for another 45 minutes just to make sure, but then I'll drive you home. Fortunately my car has snow tires."

"Okay." He took her parka and scarf and hung them up. She pulled on a pair of slippers and the two violinists walked to the classroom. They sat looking out the window. "The snow makes everything seem quieter." she said.

"Yes, it does." It was just like her to make such an observation. "The absence of boisterous kids might also have something to do with it" he joked.

She loved those boisterous kids, though. How much she had enjoyed her role as orchestra assistant these past two years! Working with young people was just as much fun for her as playing violin. The experience fulfilled her at a deep level, so much so that she had enrolled in university to become a music teacher. It was still her first year in the pedagogy program, but it already felt right. It was Ousaki-san who was her biggest inspiration. She admired what he was doing; giving back to the community as well as practicing on his own and performing. It was what she wanted to do too, preferably by his side. She had grown to love him.

He had always been there for her. At the most crucial times he had stepped up to support her by giving her violin lessons, providing her with much-needed perspective about being a musician, encouraging her to volunteer with the orchestra because he saw her potential as a teacher. It was her weekly interaction with him that most endeared him to her, though. She learned so much from watching him teach and seeing his ongoing dedication. He was a quiet man with a big heart.

On a personal level he was easy to be with, always ready to listen and encourage, without being preachy. He treated her as an equal. When he looked at her, he really saw her. She liked herself most when she was with him. Sometimes she felt as if he cared about her more than anyone else did. She felt completely accepted and supported. That's the kind of person he was; friendly, genuine, wise. She knew that he didn't have any special feelings for her. He was that way with everyone. Maybe one day she would tell him how she felt, but as long as she was able to spend time with him, she wasn't in any hurry. There was no need to put a strain on their relationship, since it was already working so well.

"You didn't bring your violin; that's good." His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I figured there would be enough no-shows that I could use one of the school violins if necessary."

"Good thinking."

They lapsed into silence again. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He loved that he was finally alone with her. He wanted to say or do something to bring her closer, but couldn't think what. He contented himself with looking at her, as he thought about how much she meant to him. Over the past year she had been the perfect companion. With the orchestra kids she was enthusiastic and engaging. The children loved her. Not only did she have great instincts when it came to teaching, but her style was the perfect complement to his. They had the same philosophy about music being available to everyone regardless of talent. But unlike his reserved friendliness, she wore her heart on her sleeve, to which the kids really responded.

His friendship with her was relaxed and fulfilling, even though he only saw her at the Friday rehearsals. Though he fell in love with her the first time he saw her, there were always obstacles to him confessing his feelings. At first it was her youth; although he was only 4 years older than her, he couldn't in all conscience date her when she was still in high school. When she graduated he was elated when she told him she would still help him with the orchestra, but still he shared nothing about how he felt.

She had many friends at University and several of them were male. She seemed especially close with Tsuchiura, who was very affectionate with her and often teased her. Ousaki in comparison would seem too serious. She should be with somebody fun; not a boring teacher who was overly mature for his age.

But how he yearned to build a life with her. He would sometimes daydream about evening walks with her, keeping her delicate hand warm in his. He was a very capable man; he was a good cook, he was handy at woodworking and gardening and had even created stained glass windows for his house. What a waste not to be able to share those things with the girl that he loved.

He shrugged himself out of his reverie. "The odds of anyone else coming tonight are slim now. You can stay here while I warm up the car." She nodded and he pulled on his coat and boots.

She watched him tromp out to the car. Seeing how windy it had gotten, she wondered how safe his little car would be on the road. Minutes later he was still sitting in it, apparently unable to get it started. Finally he went to the trunk and pulled something out, making his way back to the school.

She went to meet him at the door, with a question in her eyes. "The car won't start." he said. "It's probably the distributor cap. I meant to buy some WD40 oil but didn't get around to it in time."

He hung up his coat and took off his boots. With a serious expression, he addressed her; "Hino-san, we're going to have to stay here overnight. Given the weather conditions, it would be safest if we wait until morning to get out of here."

She nodded. Ousaki-san was a practical man. If this was the conclusion he came to, it must be because he had thought things through and chosen the best option. He was a caring person who would want the best for her.

"I brought the wool blanket in from the car. I also have some food with me." He grinned. "It won't be too bad. It'll be an adventure."

She smiled back. There wasn't anyone she would rather be stranded with.

Her mother was out of town for the weekend, so Kahoko called her sister on Ousaki-san's cell phone. Knowing that she would be teased about staying overnight with a man, she made the call in another room where he wouldn't hear. Sure enough Keiko painted a sexy scenario in which the two violinists let their passion get the better of them.

"P-lease, Keiko. It's not like that between us."

"But you'd like it to be, wouldn't you? I've heard the way you talk about him…Well, I hope you're as safe with him as you say. Call me anytime."

"I will. I'll call you in the morning once I know how we're getting out of here."

Kahoko made her way back to Ousaki-san.

As he extended his hand to take his phone back from her, he fervently hoped she hadn't called a boyfriend. "Did you reach everyone you wanted to?"

"Yes. I just called my sister. I'm to call her again in the morning."

He was relieved. A part of him wanted to indulge in the fantasy that something might happen between them tonight. Of course he wouldn't act on it, but at least his dream didn't have to be immediately dashed by concrete knowledge of her having a beau.

"Okay. Why don't we go around the school and see if there are any supplies that could make us more comfortable." The two musicians went from room to room, checking on shelves, in drawers and closets. By the time their reconnaissance was done, they had a bottle of water, miscellaneous food and drink items from the teachers' lounge, two coats, a beach towel, a sweater and a table cloth. As they made their way through the halls, he let himself admire her. She had a spring in her step, which made her derriere swing attractively and her red hair catch the light as it bounced. It made him want to pin her against a wall while running his fingers through her hair and kissing her soundly. He released the vision with a muffled hiss.

Although she was curious about sleeping arrangements for the night, she was careful not to ask about because she was too embarrassed to bring it up. She trusted him though, and was sure that whatever he came up with would be best. Over the past several months she came to realize that she would trust him with anything.

They made their way to the teachers' lounge, where Shinobu plugged in the kettle and made tea. They sat at a table and enjoyed a feast of the various snacks they had gathered. It didn't occur to either of them to miss having real food. They were so aware of each other and happy to have this special time alone.

When they had finished eating they played cards, which for some reason caused a lot of laughter. Kahoko didn't have much of a head for games, in spite of Shinobu's patient teaching. Nevertheless they had fun.

The highlight of the evening was playing music. It was the first time they had played their violins together for enjoyment. Every time they played in the past, it was in the context of a lesson or in the presence of the students. The experience was powerfully intimate, the two of them were afraid to speak for fear that they would betray their feelings. Hearing her violin respond to his so beautifully, he was deeply moved. As they finished drawing their bows on the last note, he could have grabbed her right there and crushed her against him. But he didn't. Instead he stared mutely at her, wishing he were bolder.

The look on his face riveted her. She had never seen it before. It had something to do with intensity and desire. Just as her heart began beating faster, his expression changed.

He managed to breathe normally. "It's getting late. Are you ready to sleep?"

She glanced at the clock. "Yes. This is usually when I go to bed."

"Hmm. Hino-san, I've been thinking about this and the best thing for us to do is to sleep together."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm. Hino-san, I've been thinking about this and the best thing for us to do is to sleep together on the crash mats in the gym." He acknowledged her look of shock with a wry expression of his own. "I know; it's an immodest situation. You know how inadequate the school's heating system is, though. Our coats are still wet, and we don't have enough teachers' coats to keep us warm if we sleep separately." He blushed as he asked "You trust me, don't you?"

She was blushing too, but she nodded. "Of course I do. It's just an awkward situation, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course. Better awkward than gravely ill though, right?"

She nodded again and her mind began racing, trying to imagine how she would cope with being so close to him.

Turning out the lights behind them, they made their way to the gym. They chose one of the thick crash mats that was almost the size of a queen-sized mattress and dragged it closer to the door so that it would be easy for them to use the washroom in the middle of the night. They draped the tablecloth over the red vinyl mat, to act as the bottom sheet. Then they arranged the car blanket, with coats and sweater on top. The beach towel got folded up to be used as a long pillow for both of them to share.

She took her purse to the washroom, wishing she had brought toothpaste with her. At least she had breath mints. She scrubbed her teeth with a paper towel and rinsed her mouth with water. There wasn't anything else she could do, except take her hair out of its ponytail and comb her fingers through. At the last minute she decided to remove her bra, and stuffed it in her purse. One of her pet peeves was how itchy her bra straps felt by the end of the day. Ousaki-san was a gentleman, and in any case a bit of lace wouldn't be that much of a barrier.

She could hear the toilet flush down the hall in the boys' washroom. She decided that the butterflies in her stomach were more about excitement than nervousness. She was going to be closer to him than ever before. She just hoped she could keep her cool and not make things awkward by being all flustered and embarrassed. She tried to forget her sister's words as she went back to the gym.

He was sitting on the edge of the gym stage, waiting for her. Seeing her, he hopped down to the floor and went over to their makeshift bed. "Ladies first" he motioned, and carefully lifted the blanket so she could crawl in.

"Thanks." Feeling self-conscious with his eyes on her, she lay on her side to face away from him.

He went over to the wall to turn out the lights, allowing himself a grin as he walked away from her. She looked so sweet with her red hair splashed across the sky blue beach towel. Once the lights were out, the only illumination came from the two exit signs on the opposite walls. It was dark enough to sleep, but just light enough to make one's way to the washroom. He checked the hallway. There was a red exit sign there as well, near the washroom.

Returning to the mattress, he sat on the edge of the mattress, put his eyeglasses on the floor against the top of the mat and swung his legs in under the covers. Considering how close to get to her, he once again came to the conclusion that it would be stupid to give her space for modesty's sake. He wouldn't be doing her any favors if she caught a cold. The point was to stay warm with their combined body heat. "We'll have to stay close, Hino-san, or we'll be very sorry within the hour." Facing her back, he snuggled right against her, nesting his legs behind hers and putting an arm over her shoulders. "Sorry about this."

"It's okay." She tried not to sound breathless, but she had never been in the same bed as a male before, much less spoon with him! She was aware of every point of contact that they shared; his breath brushing her ear, his arm so close to her breast, his pelvis against her butt, his knees at the back of her knees.

Into the charged silence he bid her goodnight. His voice sounded low and intimate. "Goodnight, Hino-san...Sweet Dreams."

"Goodnight, Ousaki-san."

* * *

She fell asleep quicker than she thought she would. At first she was nervous and had to concentrate on breathing normally so he wouldn't suspect that she was still conscious. She soon relaxed, though. He was warm and his strong arms made her feel safe. She caught the faint smell of the soap he had used. If only she could be with him like this every night. She soon drifted off to sleep with a contented smile.

* * *

He couldn't sleep a wink. He stayed absolutely still so he wouldn't disturb her, but he was fighting an inner battle; Decency versus Desire. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he'd have trouble controlling himself, but apparently having her in his arms was too much for his composure. It all began with his first whiff of the subtle vanilla scent she used. It was driving him to distraction, making him want to bury his face in her neck and start licking her. Then when he noticed that his baby finger was right against her breast he had to struggle not to stroke her with it. The effort he was exerting to keep himself under control had him breathing heavily. If she awoke now, she would think she was sleeping with a wild animal. The absolute worst of it was that his member was throbbing. It had already jumped a few times, right against her derriere, and the more he thought about it the more it happened. Please God, don't let her wake up!

Suddenly she stirred in her sleep and rolled over toward him. She burrowed her face into his chest and slipped a leg in between his, instinctively seeking warmth. He stilled as he waited for her breath to deepen with sleep, and then he adjusted his arms snugly around her. He could feel his heart expanding as he floated in bliss. She was now where he had always wanted her: in his embrace. This moment was so utterly perfect and precious to him. In the quiet darkness he held his beloved and pressed his mouth against her forehead, listening to her breathing. He combed his hand slowly through her hair, softly-softly so as to not wake her. Stroke after gentle stroke, he realized that this moment was in itself a dream come true. If only she could feel his love and respond to it. A strong wave of emotion suddenly overtook him and he squeezed her as tightly as he dared. He whispered into her hair "I love you so much, Kahoko."

* * *

Her dream wasn't much different from their reality. She was in bed with him, close against his warm chest. In the dream she knew that in his arms was right where she belonged. When in reality he abruptly pulled her closer, her dream mind struggled to make sense of the event. She was slowly surfacing into wakefulness just in time to hear his whispered confession. He loved her! He was squeezing her tightly and confessing his feelings! Even though in shock, she managed to stay still and continue to breathe as if asleep. She couldn't let him know that she had heard him, at least until she had decided what to say to him. She didn't want to disturb her present cozy position, so close to the man she loved.

* * *

Shinobu's resolve was weakening by the second. He had been waiting so long for her and his pent-up desires were unraveling. He needed to touch her just a little_bit_more. Very slowly he eased himself lower on the mattress in relation to her, so his face was level with hers. In slow motion he neared to kiss the tip of her adorable nose, which he often saw her wrinkle when she was frustrated. He pressed his mouth against her cheek, which so frequently blushed in his presence. His pulse was thudding with the excitement of having his lips on her skin and it was only with considerable willpower that he refrained from crushing her to him. He cautiously brought his hand up to cup her jaw as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

* * *

She had scarcely begun the process of sorting her thoughts when her male companion surprised her by planting a kiss on her nose. Her heart beat like a drum as she tracked his progress along her skin. In the darkened room every sound was magnified. The bedding rustled softly as he moved toward her, the mattress creaked slightly. Could he hear her heart pounding? She was trying not to betray her wakefulness by quivering every time he kissed her. Next his lips touched her cheek. Her suspense was punctuated by kiss after soft kiss, each warmed with his breath. Where would his mouth land next? When he got to her chin, she wondered how much longer she could realistically feign being asleep. It was getting harder for her to not respond. Very slowly his mouth moved higher, to press beneath the curve of her lower lip. Flutter-flutter-flutter went her heart. His lips slid a little higher to enclose her lower lip, like a warm embrace. As he pulled away, the subtle friction of sensitive skin made her feel as if she were dissolving. Oh, _please_ do it again. The next kiss enclosed her upper lip. The sweetness of the gesture made her almost sigh. He was ever so gently running the tip of his tongue in the groove between her lips. His mouth left her and she mourned its absence. Please don't let him stop.

* * *

He should really stop while he still had some control. She could wake up any minute and she might hate him... Maybe just one more kiss. He leaned toward her for the last time, determined to make this one count. He reverently enclosed both her lips in his, vowing to remember this moment forever.

The sensation of her lips slipping along his completely took him by surprise. He instinctively froze, to make sure he wasn't imagining her participation. He felt her shift again and her lips parted before she leaned into him for another kiss. She was actually kissing him back! With a soft moan he responded in kind, softly caressing her lips with his. When she opened her eyes and combed her fingers through his hair, he thought he would die of happiness. "Sweetheart," he uttered with tenderness before crushing her against his chest and kissing her deeply.

Her body hummed as she sank into his passionate embrace. His touch made her feel loved and cherished. He was using his whole body to adore her: one hand petting her cheek and jaw, his mouth caressing every part of her face, another hand behind her head to keep her close, his leg over hers. He whispered in her ear "I really like you." It was a huge understatement, and he wondered if it was inadequate in the face of the intimacy they were sharing.

He leaned back to look deep into her eyes as he cradled her face in his hands. "I've liked you for so long."

She met his gaze with a smile. His eyes were glossy with emotion and he looked so earnest. "I like you too."

He grinned triumphantly and threw back his head to laugh with relief before meeting her eyes again. "Do you like me enough to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, certainly" she asserted playfully.

He crushed her to his chest and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. "Really?" he smiled. 'Finally' he thought.

"Really, really" she answered, laying her head on his chest.

They fell asleep like that, with him stroking her hair and occasionally squeezing her closer or kissing the crown of her head.

* * *

A few hours later his thumb on her cheekbone brought her slowly to consciousness. A pair of hazel eyes were regarding her with affection as he gently stroked her face. "Good Morning" he said softly, intimately.

She stretched and yawned slightly before smiling. "Good Morning."

"I'm hoping you'll let me call you Kahoko?"

"Yes…Shinobu." She blushed and with a smile he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her, opining "I think we should stay like this forever. What do you think?"

She giggled. "Sounds perfect to me. Who would have thought that a gymnasium could be so romantic?"

"Heh…Any place with you in it would be romantic to me." He was serious and suddenly felt vulnerable for having exposed such sappy feelings. But she hugged him appreciatively and he sighed with relief.

He pressed his lips to hers for the first time in a few hours and she suddenly panicked about her breath. She averted her face and said "I'll be right back!" before popping out of their love nest. He had recently been to the bathroom and rinsed out his mouth, so he didn't have to worry about offending her. He watched her leaving the room, thinking 'I get to touch her. She's my girlfriend now.'

She returned a couple minutes later, eager to get warm again in his arms. He enveloped her with his whole body and began kissing her thoroughly.

* * *

They eventually got out of bed and went to the teachers' lounge to concoct some kind of breakfast. Over crackers and sliced apple and tea they gazed at each other, imagining a future together. Neither wanted to betray the full extent of their feelings, not wanting to scare the other person. All would be revealed in good time.

After breakfast they stood in the classroom, looking out at the glistening snowscape. He was behind her with his arms around her and his chin on the top of her head. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I'll be sorry to leave our hideaway."

She turned her head around to smile at him. She never would have guessed that he was so romantic. "Shinobu…" She was still shy about using his name… "Let's play music once more before we leave…"

"That's a great idea" he agreed while giving her an affectionate squeeze.

* * *

An hour or so later they walked hand in hand, leaving footprints in the snow as they left the school to find the nearest bus stop.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
